Jackie Bradley
Jacqueline "Jackie" Rosemary Bradley (née Lambert), was played by Fiona Dolman appeared in 54 episodes from 1998 to 2001. Jackie was a smart, hard-working and successful solicitor, often acting on behalf of individuals under arrest. She met PC Mike Bradley through her work, and they married, rather in haste. Jackie always seemed slightly ambiguous about the relationship, and she felt "suffocated" in the isolated rural community. Conflicts of interest also arose from her position defending criminals arrested by her husband. She later started an affair with one of her clients, Adrian Miller, whom she had known only a matter of weeks. Following this, she and Mike Bradley divorced and she left the series. 'Biography' Jackie first appeared in the episode "Where There's a Will" when she arrived to work for her uncle at his firm in the office of Tomkinson and Walker. When an elderly woman, Peggy Tatton was being forced to sell her farm, she sought legal advice from Jackie. Jackie represented her in court after she vandalised the place and even threatened to set fire to the cottage if she couldn't stay there. She and PC Mike Bradley didn't hit it off at first. Eventually after looking into the matter Mike and Jackie realised that the farm wasn't for sale so Peggy was able to move back in after all. In The Angry Brigade, Jackie acted on behalf of Ron and Doreen Tidy when they were accused of vandalism and because of her, they were allowed to go free. Jackie also took part in the protest along with Gina, Maggie and Neil and others to stop Lord Ashfordly closing a footpath. It was in situations like these that often brought Jackie into conflict with Mike and his colleagues such as Sergeant Craddock. Echoes of the Past, saw Mike and Jackie share their first kiss under the mistletoe at a charity dance. Mike also recommended Jackie to defend Gina when she was accused of hiding drugs in her handbag in Friends Like You; at the end of the episode Mike and Jackie seem to get together. In the episode, Manouvres in the Dark, Jackie acted as solicitor for General Clifford as well his driving advisor after he accidentally knocked a cyclist off his bike. In Initution, she represented Tommy Bayne while being asked by the police where he was at the time of his wife Irene's death. In the episode, Negative Vibes, her sister Elizabeth was introduced where Mike thought that Jackie was posing for nude photographs. It turned out it was Elizabeth who was in trouble and Sean Banks, the photographer threatend to publish them in a national newspaper unless she and her sister came up with £1000. But Mike then helped Jackie and Elizabeth to set Banks up and get him arrested. In Stag at Bay, she acted as solicitor for Julia Kendell, who was getting divorced from her husband Frank. She accused him of harassing her - only for Sgt, Craddock to feel that he was innocent. Jackie and Mike were threatened to be driven apart when a case was thrown out of court when she acted for Ben Ealham. She also acted on behalf of Gary Tyler and was shot in the shoulder after visiting his girlfriend Lyn and warned Lord Ashfordly of the situation if the case ever came to court. In The Good Doctor, Jackie ended up in a car crash with her friend Sue after looking at a house but Sue eventually died from a blood clot on the brain. Jackie helped Roy Brooks get off in court for horse theft. Jackie and Mike argued over holiday plans in the episode With This Ring and Mike became upset when Frank McCreedy's wife shot herself over his gambling addict. At some point in the tenth series, Jackie hired a secretary called Gwen, who appeared in Still Water. She was one of the few people who did not know that Jackie was having an affair with one of her clients and informed her that Mike had arrived. This was the interruption of a supposed meeting with Adrian Miller and had told Mike that Jackie was having a meeting with him. 'Personality and appearance' Jackie was fiesty, smart, hardworking and intelligent. She was also tough and determined and she seemed keen to let people know that she wasn't along for a free ride - that she wouldn't perhaps stick around long when she first arrived in Aidensfield. Yet she could also be emotional and appeared to be on the verge of tears when she confessed to Mike her affair with Adrian Miller. Jackie also wasn't afraid of standing up in court when defending people and was good at her job. Yet her determination to get people off the hook also brought her into conflict with people like Craddock. The clothes that Jackie wears are typical of the sixties; in Testament she wears a black hat and coat when attending Samuel Hawkins' funeral and again in Smile for the Camera. Jackie was often seen wearing red or pink nail varnish. 'Relationships' 'Aidensfield "village bobbies"' 'PC Mike Bradley' Jackie first met her future husband, PC Mike Bradley in the episode Where There's a Will in which she first arrived in Aidensfield to work for her uncle, Henry Tomkinson at his firm. They didn't hit it off at first but later on they became friendly with each other and fell in love and got married. Mike and Jackie shared their first kiss in Echoes of the Past at a chartity Christmas dance, but finally later appeared to get together in Friends Like You. It was Mike who recommended Jackie to represent Gina in court when she was accused of drugs in her handbag. Their relationship was tested, however, when in Testament her uncle Henry was suspected of knocking a young boy off his bike. This was later seen to be true when Henry finally confessed to his niece and she took him straight to the police. Mike's old friend, Rodney Marshall, had also come back up to try and persuade him to move back up to London and to the Met. At the funeral of Samuel Hawkins they eventually kissed and made up. They married in haste. Mike proposed to Jackie in the episode Honor Among Thieves and the following episode, Shotgun Wedding, showed their wedding but they had to overcome some obstacles along the way. Jackie's aunt, Joyce Tomkinson disapproved of the fact that she was marrying a humble village bobby but Jackie insisted that she was marrying the man she loved. Joyce assumed that Jackie was pregnant and that was the reason she was rushing into marriage so soon, although she denied that she wasn't. Unbeknownst to them, Gina and the rest of the villagers organised a surprise party although she and Mike insisted on having a quiet wedding - as not everyone would approve of the match. Phil was the best man. In the episode, Always a Copper, Mike and Jackie returned from their honeymoon, and she moved into the police house with Mike. Their marriage already came under strain in Negative Vibes, where it appeared that Jackie had gotten involved with a photographer, Sean Banks and was posing for nude photos. However, it turned out that it was Jackie's sister, Elizabeth who was the one in trouble and Banks was threatening to publish them in a national newspaper unless they didn't come up with £1000. Mike later helped Jackie and Elizabeth to set banks up. In Weight of Evidence a case was threatening to drive Mike and Jackie apart when Ben Ealham was accused of raping a girl called Sian, who was supposed to be helping Gina behind the barn at the time and they had a falling out when the case was thrown out of court and Ben was let off - although in spite of these situations they always managed to make up afterwards. In With This Ring, Jackie and Mike fell out again when Mike organised them a holiday but was more concerned about her work. It didn't help that Mike was upset when Frank McCreedy's wife Mary committed suicide due to her husband's gambling. In The Son-In-Law, Jackie's parents, Lionel and Edwina Lambert turned up unexpectedly from South Africa, and paid them a visit but it was obvious they didn't approve of Mike as a suitable choice of husband for Jackie and felt that she could've done better. It was only made worse by the fact that Jackie hadn't told them the whole truth about her marriage and tried offering her a job in Cape Town. In Smile for the Camera, Mike and Jackie began recieving strange phonecalls at all hours and at one point he accused Anthony Smythe of having an affair with Jackie but it turned out to be Martin Padmore - who was the one obsessed with Jackie and had a shrine devoted to her with hundreds of photographs. Jackie's parents turned up again in Home Truths, when she was staying with friends, the Hendersons and they fell out over the fact she was representing Jacob Fairbrother, who ended up being buried under fallen rocks at a quarry owned by Joe Henderson, one of her mother's friends and it was still clear that she wanted her daughter's marriage to fail - or at least that's what Jackie saw as. In The Long Weekend, Mike and Jackie had to deal with Mike's teenage niece, Anne, who arrived to stay for the weekend with her friend Louise and Jackie was keen to make a good impression. In the episode, Killing Me Softly she and Mike discussed the diea of starting a family but Jackie thought that there might be somthing wrong with her health and went to see Dr Tricia Summerbee about the matter, In the episode Unchained Melody, Jackie's friend Caroline arrived to stay with her and Mike for a few days and her baby boy was taken by Lord Ashfordly's sister, Patricia due to the fact that she'd had an abortion. The end of their marriage came about in Still Water, when Jackie confessed to Mike she'd been having an affair with Adrian Miller, whom she helped to find not guilty of indecent assault in Truth Games. This left Mike devastated as she hardly knew Adrian but Jackie confessed that she was in love with Miller. Jackie finally left Mike for good, leaving him a note on the coffee table to find back at the Police House. 'Ashfordly Police sergeants' 'Sgt. Raymond Craddock' Sgt Raymond Craddock, Ashfordly Police's latest sergeant was probably the person she most came into conflict with especially when she was representing people who had been brought in for questioning. The first time was in Where There's a Will when Peggy Tatton sought legal advice from her. Another was in The Angry Brigade when she managed to let Ron and Doreen Tidy off the hook after they were accused of vandalism. 'Other Ashfordly Police' 'PC Phil Bellamy' 'PC Alf Ventress' 'Medical staff' 'Aidensfield doctors' 'Dr Neil Bolton' 'Dr Tricia Summerbee' 'Other medical staff' 'Nurse Maggie Bolton' 'Aidensfield Arms staff' 'Oscar Blaketon' 'Gina Ward' 'Mary Ward' '"Loveable rogue" lineage' 'Claude Jeremiah Greengrass' 'Vernon Scripps' 'Aidensfield Garage staff' 'Bernie Scripps' 'David Stockwell' 'Recurring characters' 'Adrian Miller' Jackie first met Adrian Miller in the twenty-first episode of series ten, Truth Games, when she was brought in to defend him after he'd been accused of indecent of assault on Lisa Preston at a hotel where he'd been having a meeting. At first, Adrian didn't want a woman solicitor and later as the case progressed, even Jackie began to think that he was guilty. But later, when he was found not guilty, Miller turned on the charm and asked to see Jackie again. At the end of Truth Games, it was clear that Jackie couldn't stop thinking about Adrian. Adrian said that he would like to see her again and their hands nearly touched. Before things could go any further, they were interrupted by Oscar Blaketon. The two later started having an affair with Jackie rushing off to London on business in The Buxton Defence, no doubt to meet Adrian there. This left Mike suspicious when he was unable to contact her. In her last episode, Still Water, Adrian turned up again when Jackie was unsure what to do. Earlier on, Mike and Jackie were at one of the best restraunts in Aidensfield and Mike said that she appeared to be in a different world ever since she got back from London. It looked like Jackie was about to tell him she'd been seeing Adrian when a waiter said that their bill was settled. Mike was left confused and he wasn't happy when it was revealed that Giles Sutton was responsible for it. Jackie revealed that Sutton was also a potential client of her and said that he would bring the practice a lot of business. Jackie later went to the ladies' toilets where she looked at herself in a mirror - probably wondering how on earth she'd got herself into the situation and when she was going to tell her husband she'd been having an affair with someone else. Mike later had problems with his bank account and when it appeared that someone had put some money in it and he suspected Sutton. Later Jackie was on the phone asking what time he would be arriving, saying that she would write it in her diary, and that she was positive and needed to see him, before putting it down in a hurry. When the pair were in Jackie's office together, Adrian asked if there was anything he could do to help to which she replied no. Adrian said that it was her decision - to which Jackie replied that she knew. Jackie's secretary then entered saying that Mike had arrived leaving the two embarrassed. When Mike tried being friendly and asked what it was that brought him back up to Aidensfield, Adrian lied that it was for both business and pleasure. He didn't even tell Mike that he was having an affair with Jackie. He was even seen kissing her goodbye after driving her to the office. Mike arrived asking her who it was and she said that it was Adrian and that he'd brought her lunch. When Jackie finally revealed the truth to Mike, he demanded to know who it was she'd been having an affair with. Jackie replied that it was Adrian; this left Mike devastated especially as she hardly knew him. She explained that she'd fallen in love with him and wanted to be with him; she wished it hadn't happened but it had. Jackie said that she felt suffocated in the isolated rural community of Aidensfield; poor Mike couldn't understand how she could. Arriving at her office, Jackie met up with Sutton one last time who said that he was still interested in doing business with her. Sutton was also angry that Mike didn't keep his nose out of his business. Jackie said that he was bringing a good man down. Sgt Raymond Craddock phoned her to let her know that Mike was off the hook. The final scene saw her packing a few things in her bags before leaving Mike to be with Adrian. Yet there appeared to be a flicker of doubts about what she was doing - almost as if she was having second thoughts. Jackie packed a few things in her bags and finally left Aidensfield for good. She left Mike a note on the coffee table at the Police House, explaining her actions. 'Gallery' Mike Bradley and Jackie Lambert.png PC Mike Bradley and Jackie Lambert in Friends Like You.png PC Mike Bradley and Jackie Lambert in Friends Like You 2.png PC Mike Bradley and Jackie Lambert in Testament.png Mike and Jackie in Testament.png Mike and Jackie kiss in Testament.png Jackie and Mike kiss in Testament.png Jackie and Adrian are interrupted in Still Water.png Jackie and Adrian in Truth Games.png Jackie is tempted by Adrian's charm in Truth Games.png Mike and Jackie Bradley's photo album.png The affair between Jackie Bradley and Adrian Miller.png Jackie with Adrian Miller.png Adrian drops Jackie off at work.png Adrian and Jackie Bradley.png Jackie on the phone to Craddock before leaving Aidensfield.png Jackie on the phone to Adrian Miller in Still Water.png Jackie on the phone to Adrian.png Adrian and Jackie in Still Water.png Jackie represents Adrian in Truth Games.png Fiona Dolman as Jackie Bradley in the 1999 Opening Titles.png Jackie marries PC Mike Bradley in Shotgun Wedding.png The affair between Jackie Bradley and Adrian Miller.png Mike proposes to Jackie in Honor Among Thieves.png Jackie looks at herself in the mirror in Still Water.png Adrian and Jackie's affair in Still Water.png Jackie Bradley in Heartbeat.jpg Jackie Bradley.jpg Fiona Dolman as Jackie Bradley in Truth Games.png Jackie protests to Mike that she is in love with Adrian Miller in Still Water.png Jackie tells Mike she wants to be with Adrian in Still Water.png Adrian and Jackie's affair in Still Water.png Fiona Dolman as Jackie Lambert in Where There's a Will.png Fiona Dolman as Jackie Lambert in the 1998 Opening Titles.png Mike and Jackie Bradley in Negative Vibes.jpg Jackie Bradley 2.jpg Jackie Bradley 3.jpg Jackie Bradley 4.jpg Jackie speaks to Sutton.png Jackie Bradley.png A photo of Mike and Jackie Bradley.png A confused Jackie in Truth Games.png Jackie defends Colonel Clifford in court.png PC Mike Bradley and Jackie Lambert kiss in Friends Like You.png Jackie Lambert and PC Alf Ventress.png Jackie Lambert in Manoevres In the Dark.png Jackie Lambert.png Fiona Dolman as Jackie Lambert.png An embarrassed Jackie in Still Water.png Category:All Characters Category:Other regular characters